Poudlard et la Dame en Rose
by titpuce86
Summary: [OS] Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé comment la Grosse Dame était devenue le tableau de Gryffondor? Ne vous interrogez plus! La réponse se trouve ici.


Auteur : titpuce86

Rating : K

Disclaimer : à mon grand regret, Harry Potter et Cie sont à JK Rowling

Note : le titre de ce One-Shot m'a été inspiré par le livre d'Eric-Emmanuel Schmitt « Oscar et la Dame en Rose » que je vous conseille d'ailleurs de lire.

**Poudlard et la Dame en Rose**

Angleterre, 13e siècle

Merlin tout-puissant ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'écouter cette bécasse de Bélinda Potter ? Le peintre qu'elle m'a conseillé est un incapable ! Il a complètement raté mon portrait ! Je ne suis pas aussi _grosse_, à peine si je suis enrobée ! Et la couleur de cette robe ! On dirait que j'ai emprunté l'une de celles de cette niaise de Megan O'Connor ! Non mais franchement, qui oserait porter un tel rose ? Surtout quand on pose pour un tableau ! Il va m'entendre ce Malefoy ! Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du embaucher un Français, ils sont incapables de faire quoi que ce soit de correct. En tout cas, il peut toujours rêver s'il croit que je vais débourser ne fut-ce qu'une Noise pour ce…cette chose hideuse ! Et il peut être sûr qu'aucune de mes relations ne fera appel à lui après une telle infamie. Moi vivante, je ne le permettrai pas !

Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais moi maintenant, j'en fais quoi de cette horreur ? Allez Guenièvre réfléchis, réfléchis. Hum, le brûler ou le faire disparaître ? Hors de question, j'ai déjà payé 10 Gallions d'acompte pour ce tableau, je ne vais quand même pas le détruire maintenant ! Le cacher dans une des ailes désaffectées du manoir ? Hum, oui ça serait une bonne idée si je possédais un manoir assez grand pour avoir une aile ou même une pièce inutilisée. Peut-être dans le grenier ? Ou la cave ? Non, il va sûrement pourrir ou être mangé par les mites, les rats et Merlin sait quelles autres bestioles nuisibles et dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de le détruire directement…Ah ça y est je sais ! Je vais l'offrir à Poudlard ! Avec cette idiote de directrice qui en refait toute la décoration, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et Guenièvre Brodmoore, descendante de l'illustre famille des Brodmoore, sorciers depuis déjà huit générations, fit atteler son attelage d'Ethonans pour se rendre dans l'école qui accueillait actuellement entre autres élèves ses propres petits-enfants, Elinor et Galaad.

Après un voyage de plusieurs heures durant lesquelles elle avait été ballottée dans tous les sens –ne surtout pas oublier de renvoyer cet incapable de conducteur, ce n'était pas parce qu'il y avait des bourrasques de vent atteignant les 70km/h qu'il fallait avoir une conduite aussi chaotique, Mrs Brodmoore put goûter au réconfort d'un profond canapé de cuir et d'une tasse de thé dans le bureau de la directrice où l'avait diligemment menée le concierge du vénérable établissement. Au moins, Mrs Mallory était une femme du monde, qui savait indubitablement comment recevoir à défaut d'être une directrice avisée, pensa Guenièvre. La directrice attendit patiemment que son hôte soit remise des rigueurs du voyage avant d'aborder ouvertement le sujet de sa visite.

« Alors, Mrs Brodmoore, que puis-je pour vous ? Je dois vous avouer que votre visite impromptue soulève ma curiosité. Après tout, je n'ai pas souvenance que vos petits-enfants aient posé le moindre souci depuis leur arrivée dans nos murs.

-Merlin nous en préserve ! Non, ce sont de gentils enfants, bien élevés. Mais voyez-vous, depuis cette horrible tragédie qui les a rendus orphelins il y a peu, je suis la seule famille qu'il leur reste, mon époux nous ayant quittés depuis plusieurs années déjà.

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Me permettrez-vous de vous présenter mes sincères condoléances ?

-Merci, très chère, lui répondit d'une voix soigneusement émue Guenièvre. C'est tellement dur pour une mère de perdre son seul enfant », renifla-t-elle le plus dignement possible.

En vérité, son fils avait été un sinistre crétin et la seule chose qu'il ait jamais fait de bien dans sa misérable vie avait été d'épouser l'héritière de sang pur qu'on lui avait choisie et de perpétuer leur lignée en lui faisant deux enfants. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle pense à choisir un fiancé pour la petite. Après tout, elle allait bientôt avoir 12 ans, cela devenait urgent. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que finalement, la mort de cet idiot ne l'avait pas plus attristée que cela et après avoir fait montre de la peine qu'exigeaient la bienséance et la morale, elle avait tranquillement repris son existence.

« Enfin, la vie continue n'est-ce pas ? Et il faut penser à ceux qui restent, reprit-elle d'une voix tremblante comme de chagrin contenu. Cependant, je crains que ces pauvres enfants aient du mal à ne plus voir d'autres membres de la famille, de membres adultes j'entends. Dans plusieurs de leurs lettres, ils m'ont fait part de leur tristesse. C'est pourquoi je me suis dit que peut-être un tableau de moi, le dernier membre de leur famille encore en vie, pourrait les aider à surmonter leur deuil.

-C'est en effet une possibilité non négligeable et votre dévouement envers vos petits-enfants est tout à votre honneur, surtout à une période de votre vie où vous devriez au contraire être celle que les générations suivantes aident. (_Sale peste, pensa par devers elle Guenièvre Brodmoore. Je ne suis pas aussi âgée que cela !_) Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous me demandez d'accorder à vos pupilles la permission de posséder des miniatures de vous ? Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

-Euh…Je crains que nous ne nous soyons mal comprises, Mme la Directrice. Je n'ai malheureusement pas les moyens de faire peindre deux miniatures et il aurait été injuste de n'en faire exécuter qu'une seule. Pensez à l'autre enfant !

-J'entends, Mrs Brodmoore, j'entends. Mais dans ce cas, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour vous.

-En fait, j'ai fait réaliser mon portrait de la taille habituelle des tableaux et je me demandais s'il n'aurait pas été éventuellement possible que ce tableau soit accroché dans l'un des couloirs de l'école. Ainsi les pauvres enfants pourraient me voir chaque jour. Il n'est pas nécessaire de le mettre dans un couloir très fréquenté (_tout sauf ça, pitié Merlin !_). D'ailleurs une simple salle de classe vide suffira, continua-t-elle imperturbablement, parlant plus vite désormais comme pour être sûre de ne pas être interrompue. En fait ce serait même sans doute le mieux. Ainsi ces chers enfants auraient un lieu pour être tranquilles quand leur famille et leurs pauvres parents leur manqueront trop. Ils pourront bavarder avec le tableau, ce qui apaisera à coup sûr leur chagrin mieux que ne le peuvent de simples lettres, aussi affectueuses soient-elles. Voyant que la directrice était encore hésitante, elle lança : Je suis sûre que vous-même, en tant que mère et grand-mère, sans parler de votre statut de Directrice de ce prestigieux établissement, comprenez que j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose pour aider ces pauvres petits. C'est le moins que je puisse faire en mémoire de mon défunt fils. »

Et là elle éclata en sanglots artistiquement maîtrisés. Mrs Mallory lui tendit un mouchoir en soie délicate en lui murmurant des mots de réconfort. Finalement après un temps approprié, Guenièvre se tamponna avec distinction les yeux. Tout en rendant son mouchoir à la directrice, elle glissa :

« Merci. Si vous saviez à quel point cela est parfois difficile pour moi.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr, je comprends. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dès demain, j'enverrais un professeur chercher votre tableau et je veillerais à ce qu'il soit installé dans un lieu auquel vos petits-enfants pourront avoir accès.

-Merci, articula son hôte d'une voix encore prise par les sanglots. Si vous saviez tout ce que cela signifie pour nous.

-Allons, allons, ce n'est rien. Et vous devez être courageuse pour eux. Ils ont besoin de vous.

-Oui, vous avez raison, je…je dois me reprendre », acquiesça-t-elle.

Après quelques paroles de réconfort supplémentaires de Mrs Mallory, Guenièvre Brodmoore quitta le bureau de la directrice, très satisfaite d'elle-même après cette affaire rondement menée. Désormais libérée de ce problème importun, elle allait pouvoir pleinement se consacrer à la recherche d'un mari digne d'épouser une Brodmoore et, si possible, capable d'en rehausser encore le nom. Sa petite-fille l'en remercierait très certainement.

oOooOooOo

Poudlard, milieu du 14e siècle

Ca ne pouvait plus durer ! Elle s'ennuyait à mourir dans cette pièce ! Les seuls autres tableaux qui y étaient accrochés étaient soit des natures mortes soit des paysages. Enfin, il y avait bien le tableau représentant les époux Peterson. Mais ils passaient leur temps à se disputer. Et quand l'un des deux condescendait à discuter avec Guenièvre, ce n'était que pour se plaindre de son conjoint, ce qui était des plus lassants et des plus limités comme choix de conversation. D'autant que c'étaient des paysans écossais du début du millénaire et que leur patois était quasiment impossible à comprendre pour leur aristocratique cadette. Alors elle s'ennuyait toute seule dans son tableau, désespérant d'un jour pouvoir quitter cette maudite pièce. En plus, il n'y avait même pas de fenêtres. Non mais franchement quelle idée avait-on eu de la mettre là, elle, une Brodmoore ?!

Ah, la porte qui s'ouvre. Qui cela pouvait bien être ? Rares étaient les personnes à pousser la lourde porte de bois et la plupart partaient après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil et constaté le peu d'intérêt de la pièce. Mais non cette fois, il s'agissait d'un adulte, non deux adultes qui transportaient un volumineux tableau. A tous les coups encore un paysage ou une stupide nature morte. Guenièvre les exécrait, si c'en était encore une, elle allait devenir complètement folle. Mais il s'avéra que le tableau représentait une vieille femme à l'air extrêmement vexée et qui ne cessa de se plaindre tout le temps que mirent les deux hommes à l'accrocher sur le mur.

« Oh taisez-vous Violette, gronda l'un des deux. Vous savez bien que c'est temporaire. Dès que le directeur se sera calmé, vous réintégrerez votre emplacement habituel. Ca ne devrait pas être long.

-Et puis vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, continua le second. Quelle idée aussi de le taquiner à propos de cet accident de potions ?

-Il était ridicule, répondit la femme. Je n'ai fait qu'énoncer tout haut la vérité que les autres murmuraient tout bas.

-Il est le Directeur, Violette. Comprenez qu'il n'apprécie pas d'être ridiculisé devant la moitié de ses élèves. Allez, d'ici quelques semaines, vous pourrez retourner dans votre emplacement habituel. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, les deux professeurs sortirent de la pièce, laissant une Violette boudeuse et une Guenièvre intéressée. Merlin merci les époux Peterson dormaient. Finalement la dame en rose se décida à entamer la conversation. Après tout, même si c'était pour quelques semaines seulement, elle allait peut-être enfin avoir quelqu'un d'intéressant avec qui parler.

« Bonjour très chère. Permettez moi de me présenter, Guenièvre Brodmoore, commença-t-elle.

-Violette Gossip. Enchantée de faire votre connaissance Guenièvre. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Guenièvre ? » demanda la nouvelle venue.

En temps normal Mrs Brodmoore aurait refusé, après tout elles n'avaient pas élevé les hippogriffes ensembles, mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu une conversation décente qu'elle ne releva pas cette entorse aux règles pourtant fondamentales de bonne conduite.

« Ben dites donc, y a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de passage dans le coin, hein ? reprit la petite vieille.

-Malheureusement non, soupira Guenièvre. Pour vous dire la vérité, il y a près d'un siècle que je péris d'ennui dans ces sinistres murs.

-Eh beh ma p'tite dame, faut pas se laisser abattre comme ça. Je vais le vous remonter votre moral moi, foi de Violette.

-Merci mon amie. Peut-être pourriez-vous m'indiquer quelles sont les nouvelles du monde ; je crains d'avoir été quelque peu isolée ces derniers temps.

-Pas de problème. Dites voir ce qui vous intéresse.

-Et bien, par exemple qui est le directeur de Poudlard ? s'enquit l'aristocrate.

-Oh celui-là ! Un idiot de première catégorie croyez-moi. Il ne gagne franchement pas à être connu. S'appelle John Smith. Mais bon de toute façon, qu'est ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'un type assez insignifiant pour s'appeler John Smith ?

-Très juste, très juste. Mais dites moi, si cela n'est pas indiscret, j'ai cru ouïr que vous aviez eu un différend avec ce Smith…

-Ah ça ! Y s'trouve que cet idiot a voulu créer une nouvelle potion et qu'ça a complètement raté. Et vlà t'y pas que not' cher Directeur se retrouve avec des cornes de cerf sur la tête depuis déjà 2 jours. Alors c'matin quand il est passé devant ma toile, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire une petite remarque. Pas méchante en plus. Mais comme j'l'ai toujours dit, l'a aucun sens de l'humour. Non, rien de rien. Donc me v'là punie et enfermée ici.

-Je ne voudrais pas paraître insensible à votre malheur, mais d'un certain côté, cela m'arrange ; au moins je me retrouve avec une compagnie agréable et des plus caustiques (un peu de brosse à reluire n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne).

-Mouais, j'suppose qu'on peut dire qu'à toute chose malheur est bon, maugréa la nouvelle toile.

-Je ne l'aurai pas mieux dit moi-même. Mais par le plus grand des hasards auriez-vous quelques…ragots bien croustillants sur ce qui se passe dans cette école ?

-Ah ça, je peux vous en racontez à vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête de peur et rougir d'embarras. C'est que l'air de rien, la Violette, elle est ni sourde, ni aveugle. Et je peux vous dire qu'il s'en passe des choses dans c'te baraque. »

Et elle se lança dans un descriptif plutôt exhaustif des derniers potins de Poudlard. Comme promis, en entendant certains, Guenièvre rougit comme une pivoine, d'autres la firent s'esclaffer et d'autres encore s'irriter devant la bêtise humaine. Mais tous l'intéressèrent, même ceux qu'en temps normal elle aurait jugé des plus insignifiants. Mais essayez, vous, de rester presque seul(e) pendant plus de cent ans et après on verrait si vous ne changiez pas sur certains points !

Il faut dire à la décharge de Mrs Brodmoore que Violette Gossip était dotée, en sus d'un sens de l'observation et d'un talent très développés, d'une verve et d'une drôlerie qui rendaient irrésistibles ses histoires, qu'elles soient vraies ou pas (ce dont Guenièvre doutait parfois). En bref, la femme vêtue de rose était divertie comme jamais elle ne l'avait été, y compris de son vivant. Cette femme lui plaisait, bien qu'il faille sans doute faire quelque chose pour son phrasé et son vocabulaire qui était tout simplement atroces et totalement indignes d'une femme de qualité.

Au bout de quelques jours, la porte se rouvrit et les deux professeurs de la dernière fois entrèrent, accompagnés d'un troisième larron que ses robes coûteuses désignaient avec certitude comme le Directeur. Ce dernier s'adressa directement à la vieille femme.

« Alors Violette, avez-vous eu le temps de méditer sur la nécessité de réfléchir avant de parler à tort et à travers ? »

Bien évidemment, sa nouvelle compagne, peu désireuse de rester cloîtrée ici, s'excusa platement. Mais il était évident qu'elle était aussi sincère que la robe de Guenièvre était verte. Cependant, il sembla que le Directeur ne s'en aperçut pas, trop occupé à pontifier sur les vertus de la réflexion. Sûrement un Serdaigle celui-là. Guenièvre ne les avait jamais beaucoup aimé. Après tout, son époux et son fils avaient été des Serdaigles. Tous les deux des idiots incompétents, insipides et horriblement ennuyants et horripilants.

Finalement, le portrait de Violette fut décroché du mur et les trois hommes partirent avec celle que Guenièvre était presque venue à considérer comme une amie pendant ces quelques jours ensembles. Soupirant, elle se prépara à affronter de nouveau la solitude ou, pire encore, les jérémiades des époux Peterson.

A sa grande surprise, la porte de la petite pièce se rouvrit moins d'une semaine plus tard. Les deux professeurs habituels s'approchèrent d'elle.

« Mrs Brodmoore ?

-Oui ?

-Sur suggestion de Violette Gossip, le Directeur a proposé de vous déplacer à côté de son tableau. Etes-vous intéressée ?

-Bien sûr que je suis intéressée, jeune homme. Avez-vous seulement une idée du temps depuis lequel je m'ennuie ici moi ? Quand ?

-Tout de suite si vous le désirez.

-Bien, bien. Alors allons-y jeunes gens. J'ai une amie qui m'attend moi. »

Avec précaution, le plus grand des deux la détacha du mur. Le transport fut assez inconfortable, Guenièvre dût se l'avouer. Mais c'était toujours mieux que le premier où elle avait été enroulée dans cette sorte de tissu protecteur qui l'avait empêchée de voir quoi que ce soit. Apparemment Poudlard était vraiment devenu un château magnifique depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Finalement peut-être que les travaux de cette folle de directrice avaient porté leurs fruits. Après avoir descendu plusieurs volées de marches et traversé un certain nombre de couloirs plus ou moins sombres, ils arrivèrent dans un long corridor aux murs couverts de tableaux et, oh bonheur, presque aucun paysage et certainement pas de nature morte. Guenièvre aperçut assez vite le tableau de son amie. Il faut dire que ses exclamations de joie de la revoir et ses adjurations de prudence aux deux hommes étaient assez sonores.

Juste à côté de la toile de Violette, on avait dégagé un espace en poussant les autres tableaux, juste assez pour permettre au portrait de Guenièvre d'être accroché. Une fois cette action accomplie, les deux hommes les saluèrent poliment et prirent congé. Aussitôt Violette se tourna vers elle.

« Oh Merlin, c'que vous avez pu m'manquer ! V'zavez pas idée à quel point ! En tout cas, j'ai tout plein de nouvelles histoires pour vous… »

Tout en se penchant pour mieux écouter ce que sa définitivement nouvelle amie avait à dire, Guenièvre décida que si elles devaient passer un certain temps ensembles, il allait vraiment falloir faire quelque chose pour cet accent paysan.

oOooOooOo

Poudlard, 1883

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Le cri réveilla en sursaut Guenièvre. De mauvaise humeur, elle s'apprêtait à réprimander l'importun quand Violette, elle aussi forcée à quitter son sommeil, lui donna un rapide coup de coude pour l'en empêcher. Elle se pencha autant que le lui permettait le tableau pour observer à son aise la dispute entre les deux adolescents.

En effet, s'il y a avait bien une chose qui n'avait pas changé au cours de leurs siècles d'amitié, c'était bien la tendance presque outrée au commérage de Violette. Pour dire la vérité, cela ne dérangeait pas vraiment Guenièvre. Bien au contraire. Et puis maintenant que son amie avait considérablement amélioré et son accent et son vocabulaire, ses récits étaient tout simplement passionnants.

Malheureusement pour les deux commères, la jeune sorcière fut rapidement rejointe par ses amies et les jeunes filles partirent, sans un regard en arrière pour le sorcier laissé en plan. Ce dernier maugréa pour lui-même quelques instants avant de quitter à son tour le couloir. Certes une dispute était toujours intéressante mais c'était bien mieux quand on en connaissait les tenants et les aboutissants. Ou au moins les participants, pensa Guenièvre.

En soupirant elle se laissa aller dans le fauteuil où elle s'était endormie la veille. Les habitants de ce tableau, situé dans un charmant petit couloir du quatrième étage, étaient un groupe de jeunes damoiseaux et damoiselles vêtus de costumes moldus datant du 12e siècle. Leur plus grande occupation était d'organiser dans leur tableau des festins et/ou bals, auxquels ils invitaient alternativement tous les autres tableaux, à l'exception notable de l'exécrable Gardien de la Tour de Gryffondor, le fameux Chevalier du Catogan. Il faut dire que lors de son dernier passage, celui que Guenièvre considérait comme un fanatique hystérique avait provoqué en duel tous les autres invités.

Bref. La veille avait donc eu lieu une petite sauterie. Violette et Guenièvre avaient cancané avec bonheur durant toute la soirée avant de tomber de fatigue. Finalement, elles avaient passé toute la nuit dans ce tableau. De son vivant, jamais la très respectable Guenièvre Brodmoore n'aurait fait une telle chose. Mais elle devait bien admettre que tous ces siècles passés en compagnie de Violette l'avaient faite changer énormément. Elle était plus spontanée, faisait moins attention à ses manières et à son vocabulaire, elle s'intéressait à des sujets totalement futiles…Pour dire les choses crûment, elle s'était quelque peu décoincée. Et elle devait admettre que cela lui plaisait. Elle n'avait pas souvenir de s'être autant amusée pendant sa vie « réelle ».

D'un autre côté, elle n'avait non plus jamais souffert d'une telle gueule de bois, pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Se secouant, elle se leva avec quelques difficultés et entreprit la rude tâche de convaincre Violette, qui avait repris ses commérages avec une des habitantes du tableau, de regagner leurs toiles respectives.

Deux jours plus tard, Guenièvre revit l'adolescente qui l'avait si brutalement tirée de son sommeil l'avant-veille. Jetant un bref coup d'œil au blason ornant son uniforme, la peinture se rendit compte que la jeune fille était une Gryffondor. Evidemment. Un tel comportement était typique de ces excités. De son vivant, elle n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié les rouges et ors. Bien trop arrogants (presque autant que les Serpentards, c'était dire), bien trop agressifs, incapables de retenue, bien trop…bien trop tout. Et à en croire l'attitude de cette jeune fille, cela n'avait pas changé. Avait-on idée de crier ainsi ?! Doux Merlin où étaient passés ses chers camarades de Poufsouffle ? Enfin, au moins cette fois, la gamine avait l'air plus calme.

Guenièvre allait tout de même lui faire une petite leçon de bonnes manières quand elle entendit l'adolescente soupirer de toutes ses forces. Suivant son regard, la femme aperçut le jeune homme de la dernière fois. Avisant sa camarade, il se hâta vers elle.

« Dis-moi Westwood, quelle partie de 'laisse-moi tranquille' ton cerveau atrophié n'est-il pas capable de comprendre ? »

Le ton de l'adolescente était glacial et clairement énervé. Cela ne sembla pas atteindre le Gryffondor lui faisant face.

« Oh allez Alexandra, je suis sûr que je t'ai manqué. Pourquoi refuses-tu d'admettre tes sentiments pour moi ?

-Je ne crois pas t'avoir autorisé à utiliser mon prénom, Westwood. Quand à mes sentiments pour toi, tu veux vraiment les connaître ? »

Acquiescement du garçon. Non mais quel idiot, pensa Guenièvre.

« Très bien. Je vais y aller doucement pour que ton intelligence limitée puisse comprendre. JE TE DE-TE-STE, déclara-t-elle en détachant chaque syllabe comme si son interlocuteur était un idiot ou un enfant incapable de comprendre. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes ton harcèlement, tes déclarations ridicules et importunes et tu me laisses vivre ma vie ! C'est clair cette fois ou tu as besoin que je te répète quelque chose ? »

Elle avait presque hurlé la fin de sa tirade mais cette fois Guenièvre ne s'en offusqua pas. Cette petite commençait à lui plaire. Cette façon de remettre en place cet importun ! Certes ce n'était ni très poli, ni très féminin, mais quelle énergie, quel caractère !

Le sourire de l'adolescent se fana à ce discours. Il regarda sa condisciple un instant comme s'il allait lui lancer une réplique cinglante ; puis il sembla abandonner et quitta le couloir sans un mot de plus. Au moins, il semblait que ce garçon avait un minimum de savoir-vivre. Finalement il y avait peut-être un espoir pour la maison du Lion.

« Oh il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve ! Il m'énerve ! »

Cette sortie fit revenir l'attention de Guenièvre sur l'adolescente, toujours plantée dans le couloir devant son tableau. Curieuse la dame en rose décida d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. A défaut d'autre chose, elle aurait au moins une histoire à raconter à Violette, qui était actuellement en train de batifoler gaiement dans un paysage marin de la galerie sud. Comportement hautement inapproprié du point de vue de Guenièvre, mais bon, il n'était pas encore né celui qui obligerait Violette Gossip à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté.

Retournant à la jeune fille, Guenièvre commença :

« Et bien mon enfant, qu'a bien pu vous faire ce jeune homme pour vous mettre dans un tel état ? »

L'interpellée sursauta vivement. Elle chercha un instant qui avait parlé avant d'aviser la femme dans le tableau. Elle rougit doucement avant de se résoudre à répondre. Elle est adorable, pensa Guenièvre.

« Je…je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangée avec cette scène madame mais…mais il est tellement énervant ! Il est toujours là, à me courir après. Je lui ai pourtant dit des dizaines de fois qu'il ne m'intéressait pas ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me laisse pas tranquille ?!

-Il semble vous apprécier, répondit prudemment Guenièvre, espérant déclencher plus de confidences.

-Et alors ?! Je lui ai répété des centaines de fois que ça n'était pas réciproque. Et pourtant il continue à me harceler, encore et encore. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'écoute pas quand je parle, comme si ce que je disais ne valait de toute façon pas la peine de s'y arrêter ! Comme si je n'existais pas ! S'il croit que c'est comme ça qu'il va me séduire ! Il me trait comme si j'étais…une chose, un trophée de plus à son palmarès ! Et ça m'énerve !!! »

Visiblement la petite phrase de Guenièvre avait ouvert les vannes et l'élève face à elle déversait sans complexe tous les griefs qu'elle avait à l'encontre de son camarade.

« C'est vrai quoi ! Je suis une femme, pas un objet ! Bon sang, on est en 1883 pas au moyen Âge !

-Ne jurez pas mon enfant. C'est disgracieux dans la bouche d'une jeune fille.

-Pardon. »

Guenièvre la rassura d'un petit sourire avant de relancer la conversation. Cette petite lui plaisait de plus en plus. Elle allait peut-être revoir son opinion sur les Gryffondors.

Ce fut un après-midi très intéressant pour Guenièvre. Alexandra Fawcett, l'adolescente, était d'origine moldue mais elle avait des idées dignes d'un Sang Pur. Et notamment sur les femmes. Un des griefs que Mrs Brodmoore avait toujours eu à l'encontre des moldus était leur attitude rétrograde et machiste envers les femmes, comportement que leurs enfants reprenaient lorsqu'ils arrivaient à Poudlard, influençant négativement une société sorcière bien plus tolérante vis-à-vis des femmes « libérées ». Après tout, à sa propre époque, n'y avait-il pas eu une directrice à Poudlard ?

Mais apparemment cela était en train de changer dans le monde moldu. S'il fallait en croire Miss Fawcett, il existait en Angleterre des mouvements visant à promouvoir les droits des femmes et un traitement égalitaire. Et cela intéressait énormément Guenièvre.

Malheureusement, sa jeune interlocutrice dut assez rapidement la quitter sous peine d'arriver en retard au dîner, mais elle lui promit de revenir la voir.

Et elle tint parole. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, la jeune fille revint régulièrement lui parler. Les sujets abordés étaient extrêmement variés. Cela allait du monde moldu en général aux cours de l'adolescente, en passant par l'entêtement de Marcus Westwood envers Alexandra ou encore les petits potins et scandales qui agitaient Poudlard.

Jamais l'été n'avait paru aussi long à Guenièvre que cette année-là. En plus, Violette, en pleine romance avec un tableau du septième étage, n'était presque jamais là. Lorsque la rentrée arriva, la dame en rose soupira de soulagement et attendit avec impatience la venue de la jeune fille. Elle vint la voir trois jours plus tard, s'excusant de son retard mais avec ses tout nouveaux devoirs de préfète, elle avait beaucoup moins de temps libre. Le tableau lui assura qu'elle comprenait et reprit calmement la discussion là où elles l'avaient laissée deux mois plus tôt. Rapidement, leur petite routine revint.

Quelques mois plus tard les visites de la jeune fille se raréfièrent. Inquiète, Guenièvre commençait à se demander si l'adolescente ne s'était pas lassée lorsque celle-ci revint, lui expliquant qu'elle et les autres préfets de Gryffondor n'avaient plus un instant à eux. En effet, le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de leur maison, avait enfin cédé aux suppliques de ses élèves et accepté de remplacer le tableau gardant l'entrée de leur salle commune. Quand on savait qu'il s'agissait du Chevalier du Catogan, on les comprenait facilement. En fait Guenièvre s'était souvent demandé comment ils faisaient pour le supporter et depuis si longtemps.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les préfets avaient été chargés par leur directeur de trouver un remplaçant. Ils s'étaient donc attelés à la tâche, arpentant méthodiquement le château, étage par étage, aile par aile et presque pièce par pièce. Ils avaient obtenu plusieurs candidatures mais pour l'instant aucune ne faisait l'unanimité parmi les préfets.

Pendant qu'Alexandra continuait ses explications et ses descriptions des tableaux volontaires, Guenièvre réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Au fil de ses discussions avec la jeune préfète, le tableau avait changé d'opinion sur les Gryffondors. Ils n'étaient plus excités, arrogants et orgueilleux mais spontanés, conscients de leur propre valeur et fiers de leur maison. Elle avait bien conscience de ne se baser que sur le caractère de la jeune fille lui faisant face mais d'un autre côté, elle savait aussi qu'une bonne partie de sa mauvaise opinion sur cette maison venait du comportement de leur tableau, qui l'avait toujours horripilé. En fait, désormais, les rouges et ors l'amusaient plus qu'autre chose.

Elle appréciait vraiment la préfète mais il était clair qu'avec le temps, elle viendrait moins souvent la voir. Sans compter que bientôt elle quitterait l'école. Et même si Violette était une voisine plaisant, même si le couloir où elles étaient accrochées était assez passant, rares étaient les personnes à s'arrêter pour discuter avec Guenièvre et il lui arrivait de s'ennuyer profondément. Au moins, comme gardienne d'une salle commune, elle verrait régulièrement des gens et aurait plus de chances d'avoir une bonne conversation de temps à autre. Bon, elle verrait moins Violette mais celle-ci était de toute façon si souvent en « promenade » dans les autres tableaux que cela ne lui poserait sûrement aucun problème de faire un petit détour pour venir la voir.

Pesant une dernière fois les avantages et les inconvénients, Guenièvre se décida et, interrompant doucement son interlocutrice, elle lui proposa sa propre candidature. Un instant trop étonnée pour parler, la jeune fille se reprit rapidement et avec enthousiasme décréta qu'elle allait immédiatement chercher les autres préfets. Elle partit en courant presque et revint rapidement avec ses cinq collègues. Ils lui posèrent quelques questions puis se retirèrent un peu plus loin pour débattre entre eux. Guenièvre pouvait voir qu'Alexandra défendait son cas avec véhémence.

Finalement, elle revint avec un grand sourire pour lui annoncer que sauf opposition du professeur Dumbledore, elle serait le prochain gardien de la tour de Gryffondor. Rien que pour la joie dans le regard de l'adolescente, Guenièvre était contente de s'être proposée. Et puis cela faisait toujours plaisir de voir ses qualités reconnues.

Ayant obtenu l'assentiment du professeur Dumbledore, le tableau de la dame en rose fut déplacé devant la porte de la tour de Gryffondor. Elle ne fut jamais aussi fière que lorsqu'elle ouvrit cette porte pour la première fois après qu'un élève (en l'occurrence Marcus Westwood) lui ait donné le mot de passe qu'elle avait soigneusement choisi la veille.

Rapidement, elle se sentit à sa place sur cette porte et n'aurait changé d'endroit pour rien au monde. Oubliées les récriminations contre les Gryffondors, ils étaient incontestablement la maison la plus intéressante et avec le temps cette opinion se renforça à la vision des générations successives d'étudiantes. Elle ne s'ennuyait plus entre les conversations avec ses protégés et celles avec Violette qui lui apprenait ce que faisaient SES rouges et ors hors de leur salle commune. Elle riait, vibrait et avait peur avec eux et rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de voir sa nouvelle maison réussir. Et voilà comment Guenièvre Brodmoore, ex-Poufsouffle et aristocrate maniérée de son état, devint la Gardienne des turbulents mais si attachants Gryffondors et de leur tour. Ce qu'elle y vit, ce qu'elle y fit est une autre histoire, qui ne sera pas contée ici.

Et Alexandra et Marcus me direz-vous. Suite à une médiation de la Grosse Dame, comme l'appelaient affectueusement les Gryffondors, ils apprirent à mieux se connaître et quelques mois après leur sortie de Poudlard, ils se marièrent. L'union des deux anciens ennemis en étonna plus d'un mais après tout, Poudlard n'était-il pas familier des miracles, les petits comme les grands ?

------------------------------------------------------

Voila c'est fini. Je dois dire que je me suis bien amusé à écrire ça.

Pour la petite histoire et ceux que ça intéresse : le nom d'Alexandra Fawcett vient en fait de Milicent Fawcett (1847-1929) une suffragette anglaise. Elle a eu une fille en 1868 qui s'appelait Philippa. Dans mon optique Alexandra est la sœur jumelle de Philippa, d'où son nom (Philippe et Alexandre de Macédoine, oui je sais c'est nul mais j'assume parfaitement !) je ne me suis rendue compte qu'après qu'en fait JKR cite aussi une Fawcett dans un de ces livres (le 4 il me semble), c'est donc une pure coïncidence.

Voili voilou. Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé me ferait très plaisir… vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.


End file.
